


SFB

by notsugarandspice



Series: We Aim to Please [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, NSFW, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reddie, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, mega gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsugarandspice/pseuds/notsugarandspice
Summary: As of last night, they are more than best friends. And Eddie has an idea on how to spend their first morning together -





	SFB

**Author's Note:**

> \- sex for breakfast.

Eddie opens his eyes slowly, pleased that the thick curtains are drawn. There is the smallest bit of light peeking through the material, mostly casting shadows around the multiple inanimate objects and the outline of Richie’s body.  _Richie._ The other’s entire back is bare, and the grey cotton sheet is covering his legs and a small swell of the buttocks. He is hugging one of the pillows, his back to Eddie, with one leg bent and slightly hanging off the edge of the bed. The small boy’s entire body is on fire.

His best friend ( _he’s still my best friend if we’re fucking, right?_ ) is lying right next to him,  _naked,_ after the most eventful twenty-four hours in Eddie’s life. Well, maybe he  _did_ have his share of fun beforehand, but it’s different when there are feelings involved. It’s the first time in his life that Eddie actually wants to wake up next to someone. But he’s definitely glad that Richie’s hand isn’t draped over his waist - he loves his sheets cold and body temperature next to a dead man when he’s sleeping. He actually never slept naked before, but this makes for a nice change.

Eddie is fighting between going to the kitchen and cooking breakfast, or staying in bed pretending to be asleep until Richie actually wakes up. But knowing that his friend is a rather late sleeper, he decides to get started on the food. First things first, as much as he wants to literally  _never_ wear clothes in Richie’s apartment, he feels awkward walking around like that by himself. He walks towards the bathroom and takes the dark blue cotton robe that’s hanging on the back of the door. He quickly peeks into the bathtub cringing at the dried line that the vanilla bath bomb made. Eddie takes the shower head off and sprays it around, rubbing it a bit with his hands. Satisfied with the result, he finally exits the room to make breakfast.

He stops dead in front of the open fridge door, realizing that he has no idea what Richie eats for breakfast anymore. They used to eat ridiculous amounts of waffles and pancakes, covered in bacon and drenched in maple syrup but both wanted to get in shape as soon as they hit their 20s, and now it’s all fucking avocado toasts and boiled eggs. Eddie hates that he let himself become another fitness obsessed millennial. To rectify the situation (and the lost naked breakfasts together), he pulls out the eggs, butter and (unfortunately) almond milk. After mixing it all together in a bowl, he finds some chives and tomatoes, then dices and throws them in.

Eddie pulls out the biggest non-stick pan he can find and throws a couple of tablespoons of butter in. It starts sliding instantly, the heat of the gas melting it as soon as it hits the pan. He whisks the mixture and goes to turn on some music on Richie’s phone, peeking his head around the corner to make sure that the bedroom door is closed. He unlocks the phone, and his eyes instantly fall on the background photo, covered in app icons. He has to slide to the very last page of the apps (most of which are  _fucking games_ ), but he knows he wasn’t wrong - it’s a photo Bev took of the two of them when Richie was leaving for California. Eddie’s head is in the crook of his neck, and he’s hanging off the tall boy. Eddie remembers that his face was beet red from crying and he wanted to kiss Richie more than life itself at that moment. But this version of the photo is edited in black and white, and the sentimentality of it all makes Eddie tear up.

He instantly remembers the photo on his own background taken Junior year of high school when they had a sleepover at Bev’s, and she gave Richie a makeover with pigtails and makeup and everything. He is grinning really hard in that one, eyes shining and just all happiness and  _teeth._ It’s Eddie’s favorite photo of him, and as many as he got after, he could never replace it. He turns on Bea Miller’s  _outside_  and lowers the volume to only be heard around the living room area. He pours the mixture in and spreads out the veggies evenly, leaving it to fry for a little while.

There’s nothing else in the fridge that would go for a fulsome meal, so he decides that they’re just going to have to go to lunch somewhere else. And Eddie is trying to cut back on coffee, so he cuts  _that_ out of the list of possible drinks. He stands there swaying in the kitchen for a little while, keeping a close eye on the puffy omelet. As soon as it’s done and  _bored_ starts playing, Eddie is elated, happy, and too relaxed for his own good. He’s feeling the tug on his lower abdomen return when he remembers how Richie looked when he woke up, and almost squeals in anticipation.

He takes out two plates and splits the omelet in half, making sure to be extra careful. He can’t cook much of anything else, but omelets are kind of his thing. He turns on a playlist named  _R_ because it’s all Richie’s favorite songs and almost all of them are some sort of sexual innuendos, so it works. He taps shuffle, and the first one to play is Mac Miller’s  _God Is Fair, Sexy Nasty,_ and Eddie snorts loudly, unable to contain himself.

He pushes the bedroom door handle down gently, trying not to make too much noise. It creaks a bit when it opens but doesn’t seem to make much of a difference because Richie is still asleep, although now he’s sprawled across the bed on his back. Both arms are reaching out to almost either side and the cotton sheet it still hanging off his lower body but much lower this time. Eddie can prominently see the dark patch of hair peeking through it, and his dick twitches in response as soon as his eyes land there. He swallows thickly and silently puts both plates on top of the dark wooden dresser.

The music is softly flowing through the apartment, making its way into the room and amplifying the mood that Eddie is already in. He is practically drooling as he makes his way to the bed, head heavy from the amount of filthy thoughts running through his mind. Richie’s brows furrow in his sleep and Eddie bites his lip, freezing on the spot. But Richie doesn’t wake up and stays in his position, merely putting one of the legs to the side under the sheet.  _Why thank you for the easy access._

Eddie crawls from the bottom of the bed, putting one knee on the mattress on the side of Richie’s straight leg. The other stays on the floor, keeping him steady and devoid of unwanted movement. Richie is still fast asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. Eddie gets distracted by its movement for several seconds, watching how it resonates in the motion of skin against the other’s ribs. Richie opens and closes his mouth, breaking Eddie out of the reverie, and he continues on his mission to have what he  _goddamn actually_ wanted for breakfast.

Richie’s straight leg is almost completely bare because the bent one dragged the sheet under it, and Eddie wants to just rip it off but he kind of wants to delay it a bit too. So he starts by slowly trailing his finger on the inside of the exposed thigh and sees that Richie almost instantly starts squirming a bit. He smiles and makes it go higher, going under the sheet. He feels himself get very close to Richie’s balls and pulls back, wanting to continue the rest of the way with his mouth.

Eddie bends down and starts planting kisses on top of the bare thigh, putting his other hand between the other’s legs for balance. Richie squirms again but doesn’t wake, and Eddie is practically singing from the pride he feels in the smoothness of his movements. He gets to the little triangle of the sheet that’s barely holding onto the beginning of Richie’s thigh and kisses over it, not wanting to move it just yet. He kisses above it, and a little higher than the dark patch of hair is, struggling to keep himself from deep-throating Richie right off the bat. He remembers the sounds he was making last night, and it makes him restrain his hips from bucking onto the other’s leg.  

It’s a losing battle at that point because Eddie can’t really contain himself anymore, and he bites Richie’s abdomen gently, right below the navel, wanting to hear him. Richie starts to wake up slowly, but instead of straddling him, Eddie just keeps kissing lower, now finally tugging the sheet down to expose what he can only think of as  _holy grail._ Not that he’d ever tell Richie.

He tries to keep his eyes on the other’s face, kissing down the dark patch, his own dick hard as a wooden headboard of the bed. He puts one hand on Richie’s bent leg, rubbing it soothingly as he reaches the other’s cock that seemed to have reciprocated without the tall boy's conscious will. Smiling smugly, Eddie kisses the tip of the head that has the tiniest amount of pre-come on it already and trails the rest of the kisses lower. He notices Richie’s eyes instantly shoot open and he lifts his head to look straight at Eddie. The small boy smiles mischievously in response, giving Richie’s thigh another squeeze.

“Eds?” asks Richie in a  _holy_ raspy voice, his face still thick with sleep. He looks like sticky sweet candy and Eddie restrains himself from literally licking him all over. Beyoncé’s  _6 Inch_ starts playing in the distance.

“Yes,  _baby_?” asks Eddie flirtatiously, kissing the tip again. He hears Richie hiss and sees the muscles on his stomach clench.

“W-what are you doing?” Richie’s voice is all sleepy and wrecked, and Eddie feels like he died and gone off to heaven.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” asks Eddie and licks the entirety of Richie’s length.

The other’s head falls back, and he seems to be rubbing hands all over his face. Then he lays motionless for a couple of seconds, and Eddie thinks he screwed everything up.  _Maybe he doesn’t want this. Maybe morning sex isn’t his thing. Wait, how many-_

Eddie yelps when he feels rough hands under his armpits, and he only recovers when his back hits the bouncy mattress. He wants to be upset but giggles instead, squeezing Richie’s shoulder. The other is hovering right above him, a dark halo of unruly strands surrounding his face. Richie leans down and kisses the corner of Eddie’s mouth, and the small boy realizes that he’s probably unsure whether Eddie would want to kiss him before he brushed his teeth. Set on proving his friend wrong, Eddie tugs Richie down by the neck, opening his mouth for a passionate kiss. He can feel Richie’s arms shake on the sides of his body, dropping to the elbows. Their tongues connect, and Eddie’s hips lift up involuntarily, and he feels Richie’s hard-on pressing into his thigh.

Richie pulls back and looks at him, dark eyes and chest heaving. “Why are you wearing clothes?”

Before Eddie can respond, the other starts kissing the exposed parts of his chest, pushing the robe to the sides with his face as he goes down. He tugs on the strand around Eddie’s waist with his teeth, untying the knot. Eddie’s lower abdomen feels like exploding, mirroring the feeling in his balls. Richie pulls back more and finishes the job with his hands, opening the robe completely, both sides falling on Eddie’s arms. He looks him over for long several seconds, drinking him in and Eddie wants to feel embarrassed, but the intensity in Richie’s eyes is leaving no room for doubt regarding his attraction to Eddie.

“Jesus, you’re so hot, it’s sickening.” Richie’s hands drop to Eddie’s waist, four fingers trailing in the back and thumbs rubbing all over the other’s torso.

Eddie moans when he feels Richie’s thumbs on the hollows of his hips, and he feels his dick twitch against Richie’s arm. He must feel it too because he smiles, leaning down to give Eddie an overwhelming longing kiss. When he pulls back his face is flushed, and some of his chest is too, and Eddie thinks he’s nervous.

“I want to fuck you. Can I, please?” Richie is practically purring, staring into Eddie’s eyes intensely. He honestly didn’t think Richie would be ready so soon, what with no experience with men and all, but he thinks this might be better for him to start off with.

“Why do you need my permission? Do you think I’ll say no?” asks Eddie, tugging on Richie’s lobe with his teeth. The other whines quietly, keening towards the bite.

“I have to ask. I’ve never done it, so you need to guide me through it.” Eddie sits up on his elbows, their faces impossibly close together.

He gives Richie a sweet kiss and smiles, rubbing their cheeks together soothingly. “You’re so sweet in bed, Tozier. Who would’ve thought.”

Richie’s eyes are shiny and cheeks even more red after Eddie’s sweet gestures, and he can’t help the tug in his chest at how vulnerable Richie is right now.

“Just wait until I’m pounding your hole into oblivion, Kaspbrak,” answers Richie grinning.  _Aaaaand, he’s back._

Eddie groans and pushes the lanky man off him. “Go get the lube and start warming it between your hands. Just don’t put too much. I’ll be right back.”

When Eddie comes back from cleaning himself, Richie is pushing the substance between his palms, odd sounds forming in the process. Eddie rolls his eyes and strolls towards him, lifting his chin with a finger. “I told you not to take too much.”

Richie looks up innocently, his eyes full of love and Eddie thinks he might melt straight through the fucking floor. “Spaghetti, it’s fun to play with, don’t complain.” 

Richie smiles wide, and Eddie’s knees are suddenly weak. He kisses the tip of the tall boy’s nose and rounds him to plop back on the bed, both completely naked now. Eddie strokes himself a couple of times to get the hardness back, and it hardly takes long when Richie starts watching him, his expression screaming  _DROOLVILLE._

“Come here, Don Quixote,” says Eddie nodding to the space between his legs. He instantly notices that Richie didn’t open the curtains while he was away and he’s thankful - it’s better like this, for now, in case it gets…  _messy._

Richie enthusiastically shuffles towards him on his knees, a hard cock bouncing side to side. Eddie snorts and covers his mouth instantly, afraid of ruining the mood. But Richie doesn’t seem to mind and nervously smiles instead, holding his hands awkwardly between Eddie’s knees. Eddie instantly softens and takes a deep breath, thinking of how to make it easier on both of them.

“Okay, here,” says Eddie taking Richie’s hands in his and spreading some of the lube into his own fingers. Delighted that it’s already warm, probably from the other’s nervously hot hands, he brushes it on the pads of his fingers. His eyes nervously fall to Richie’s hands, but he closes his eyes in relief when he sees that they’re perfectly manicured.  _A trip for the nail clippers would definitely ruin the mood._

“Can you grab that pillow?” asks Eddie and nods towards the one that's hanging on the edge of the bed.

Richie nods and wipes the left hand on his stomach, now almost devoid of lube, and reaches out to get the pillow. Eddie lifts his hips, and Richie’s eyes get stuck on his crotch for a second, a new blush forming on top of the cheeks.  _Fuck, I love it when he’s blushing._ Eddie settles on the pillow comfortably, leaving enough space between them for Richie to see what he’s doing.

“Okay, watch what I’m going to do. I’ll prep myself a little, but I kind of want you to do it too, so pay attention?” Now it is Eddie’s time to blush. Richie nods nervously and shifts on the back of his heels, still working the lube in his right hand.

Eddie slowly circles his middle finger around the rim, getting used to the stickiness which always takes him a while. Richie is watching with apparent fascination, his lips a little parted and Eddie has to bite his lip to prevent a pleased whine. He pushes the finger in a little, carefully guiding it deeper. Richie shifts closer, probably unable to contain himself and his left hand drops to Eddie’s thigh. The small boy’s breathing is getting ragged under the other’s dark eyes, and the muscles inside the hole are unclenching as if on command. He pushes in more, now the second knuckle in and gives it some time, trying to wiggle the tip of the finger a bit. After he feels the hole relax again, he pushes in more, the whole finger tightly trapped inside. Eddie merely brushes over the familiar pleasure spot and moans quietly, imagining what it would be like to have Richie there.

He takes a finger out and spreads more lube between them to add another. Now with two fingers, he’s pushing in slower, breathing heavily, his eyes never leaving Richie. The other is just  _staring,_ and his hand is squeezing Eddie’s thigh relentlessly, making the small boy’s dick twitch. Richie’s forehead is sweating a bit, and he’s breathing hard too, barely holding himself. Eddie is slowly pushing the two fingers in, the first knuckle in, and tries to breathe evenly to avoid slowing down the process. Richie’s free hand is twitching towards Eddie’s dick but doesn’t get there, rubbing the lube between the fingers non-stop. Eddie takes out the two fingers and grabs onto Richie’s hand.

“Now. Try it.” It surprises Eddie how affected his voice  _already_ is, and they haven’t even started yet.

Richie looks at him nervously for a second and then leans down more, bringing his hand close to Eddie’s hole. He looks him in the eye for permission and Eddie nods, releasing the other’s hand. Richie pushes in the pad of the middle finger first, testing the response. Seeing that he wasn’t hurting Eddie, he pushes in further, easily going in to the last knuckle. His breath hitches in surprise, and he wiggles his finger inside a bit, making Eddie moan. He pulls out slowly and after spreading more lube, pushes the two in, going steady and carefully.

Eddie is infinitely grateful for the care that the other is putting into making him feel good. He wants Richie to feel good too. He watches the crease forming between his brows as he’s pushing in more, afraid of hurting Eddie, the little beads of sweat on the temples, and the plump redness of his lips. Eddie feels his heart clench from love and arousal. He throws his head back when the two of Richie’s fingers are finally fully in, brushing him in all the right places from the length. Richie smiles triumphantly and pulls out slowly, prepping to go in one last time.

Three fingers squeezed together he starts pushing in slowly, taking his time to do it properly. Eddie is barely holding off at that point, The Neighborhood’s  _Flawless_ playing in the background, Richie’s hand on his lower abdomen intensifying the growing pressure there and he’s truly struggling now, scared of coming too quickly. He tries to think of something gross but doesn’t want to lose a boner, so it’s hopeless either way.

Richie’s fingers are almost all the way in, and he spreads them slowly from time to time, and Eddie is  _done for._ He’s so overstimulated at that point that he is sure once Richie gets inside him, he’ll come instantly. He prays it doesn’t happen, or for Richie to be as affected as him. Judging by the look in the other’s eyes he is, but it’s still hard to tell. Three fingers are finally in to the brink, and Eddie feels his eyes sting with tears of pure  _pleasure._ Richie’s hand involuntarily goes to Eddie’s dick and the other swats it away.

“I’m gonna come, Rich. Don’t.”

Richie’s curls his fingers inward and Eddie’s moan is louder than the music. “Isn’t that the point?”

“You idiot, I want you inside me.”

Richie finally gets with the program and slowly pulls the fingers out reaching out for the condom at the end of the bed. He slides it on confidently and lines up with Eddie’s hole, holding him below the knees momentarily. He leans down to give Eddie a longing kiss, and the other is all but screaming at this point, trying to reach for Richie’s dick between them. Richie grins against his lips and covers Eddie’s small fingers, pushing in slowly. Eddie instantly grabs onto Richie’s bicep, all heaving breaths, his back sweating from anticipation. Richie seems to be barely keeping it together, his hand squeezing Eddie’s hip relentlessly.

He’s pushing in slowly, not teasingly but it still gets to Eddie, and he just wants to  _ride_ him for fuck’s sake. Eddie is tugging Richie closer, trying to hint at speeding up and the other gets the message, pushing in faster now. The room is filled with strained breathing and the sounds of both of them clutching at each other’s skin for grounding. Richie finally pushes all the way in and drops his head on Eddie’s knee, bracing himself for a second.

“M-move, please, god, fucking move,” says Eddie breathlessly, feeling so full and aroused that the words are all but a scramble in his head.

Richie bites into the other’s knee and pulls out a bit before moving back in, moaning out loudly. “Jesus, Eddie, fucking fuck, shit -  _AH gooood.”_

He’s pushing in faster now, the stretch of Eddie’s hole comfortable enough for both of them to move quicker. Eddie starts to move in the direction of Richie’s body, trying to make the motion more intense.

“FUCK, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuuuuuck_ ,” groans out Eddie when Richie gets at a pace that makes his insides boil.

Richie starts moving closer, encouraged by Eddie’s loud sounds and he sits back a bit, pounding into the other. Eddie’s moan is suddenly almost a scream, and Richie pauses for a second, visibly terrified, but Eddie slaps him on the chest and starts moving against him. Seems like the other gets a hint because he sits back even more and Eddie rolls his eyes backward, brows burrowed and nothing but ‘ _oh, ah’_ coming out of his mouth.

“Shit, fucking h-hell, Eddie I’m so close,” breathes out Richie, clutching onto both sides of Eddie’s hips and pounding into him desperately. Christina Aguilera’s  _Sex for Breakfast_  starts playing in the kitchen.

Eddie suddenly stops rutting against Richie and quickly pushes him on the side, with the other’s dick still inside him. “Wha-“

“Shut up, shut up, shut up-” says Eddie and starts riding Richie relentlessly, whining loudly from the intense pressure right on his prostate.

He opens his eyes for a second and Richie is staring at him, hands clutching at the hips and pink lips parted. Eddie is in full overdrive, his legs shaking, hands clutching Richie’s on his hips and their moans mixed together is the best sound he’s ever heard. When Richie starts pounding into him from underneath Eddie’s lower abdomen tightens almost too painfully, and his orgasm is close enough that if cold air hit his dick right now, he’d come instantly. And as if reading his mind, Richie grabs onto Eddie’s cock, and all it takes is one pump for orgasm to ripple through him, more intense than he’s had in his entire life.

Eddie feels like he’s floating, he feels the corners of his mouth lift up after a drawn-out moan. Richie doesn’t feel as long and hard in him anymore, and he knows he finished too, remembering hearing the other’s moans through the haze of his own ecstasy. He pushes his palms into Richie’s stomach, wobbling from the high, and finally open his eyes slowly taking in the sight of a spent Tozier.

 _Fuck, this boy is a vision._ Richie’s chest is wet in the middle and so is his hairline. His cheeks are red, and lower lip matches the color, swollen from all the biting. His hands are limp on Eddie’s hips, but they’re still there, and Eddie feels his fingers twitch as he comes down from his own high. Richie’s face is relaxed and tranquil, a sleepy smile stretching on the lower part of it. His lashes are moving slowly, and he sees the effort with which Richie tries to open his eyes. He giggles and Richie finally does, looking up at him half-lidded and  _ethereal._

“Hey,” says Eddie, biting his lower lip.

“Hi,  _babyyyy_ ,” purrs Richie and Eddie finds that for the first time in his life, he doesn’t mind being called ‘baby’.

Eddie leans down and kisses him softly, their tongues barely touching, breaths still strained as they struggled to calm down. It eventually gets too uncomfortable, and Eddie pushes up, hearing Richie wince as his dick leaves the hole. He quickly takes off the condom and throws it on the floor, spreading his arms wide and grinning.

Eddie is still hovering above him smiling in response. “I made us breakfast, you know.” He points at the two plates behind them on the dresser.

Richie looks behind Eddie and lies back down. He pinches Eddie’s butt cheek at which the other squeals. “I’d rather eat you over,” he starts sitting up, “over,” even more, “and over again,” he finally presses himself against Eddie’s chest and puts both palms on the other’s back, pushing them flush against each other.

He starts biting all over the small boy’s neck, making exaggerated sounds and Eddie is laughing hard, not caring one bit about come spreading between their abdomens. He lifts Richie’s head and kisses him longingly, long enough to feel something stir inside him again. He gets up and stretches his hand out. “Let’s go shower,  _baaaaby._ ” Richie jumps up enthusiastically and slaps Eddie on the butt with playful affection. Eddie starts running towards the bathroom, the other on his toes, trying to get another slap or squeeze in.

_I could get used to that._


End file.
